Rodolphus Lestrange
Rodolphus Lestrange was a Death Eater, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), and brother of Rabastan Lestrange. He, along with his wife and brother were considered by Lord Voldemort to be his most faithful and staunchest supporters''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Lestrange joined the Death Eaters shortly after leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and fought during the First Wizarding War. After the disappearance of Voldemort, Rodolphus was among the group of Death Eaters who captured and tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, a crime for which he and his accomplices were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Rodolphus and his wife proudly proclaimed their loyalty and that the Dark Lord would rise again. Years later, they were proven correct, as the Dementors defected to Voldemort and there was a mass break-out of Death Eater prisoners. The Lestranges once more stood by their master's side and fought for him in multiple battles of the Second Wizarding War . Rodolphus was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early Life and First Wizarding War When Rodolphus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was part of a group of Slytherins that included many future Death Eaters like Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Severus Snape, according to Sirius BlackHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He and Bellatrix eventually married and both took the Dark Mark, fighting in the First Wizarding War. In 1981, when Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time, Rodolphus and his wife refused to accept it. Along with Rodolphus's brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr., they attacked Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom. They tortured the couple with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of madness, and were subsequently captured and imprisoned in Azkaban prison for this crime. The Lestranges proudly declared their continuing devotion and awaited their master's return. Second Wizarding War In 1996, the Dementors of Azkaban revolted, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix escaped prison along with eight other Death Eaters, including Rabastan. Rodolphus participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries soon afterwards; he and Bellatrix were paired together, and pursued Luna Lovegood and Ron and Ginny Weasley into the Space Chamber. In the aftermath, Rodolphus was presumably returned to prison, although his wife eluded capture. By 1997, Rodolphus was again at large, and participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, pursuing Nymphadora Tonks and Ron Weasley, who was disguised as Harry Potter with Polyjuice Potion, with his wife and other Death Eaters. Tonks injured Rodolphus at some point during the pursuit, and she and Ron escaped.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' During the Battle of Hogwarts the next year, Rodolphus lost his wife, who was killed by Molly Weasley. Following Voldemort's defeat shortly after this, Rodolphus was presumably killed or imprisoned once more. Etymology Rodolphus is the Latin form of the name 'Rudolf', which is derived from the Germanic name Hrodwulf, meaning "famous wolf"Behind the Name: Rudolf. This may allude to prominent Nazi Rudolf Hess, as the Death Eater ideology has similarities to those of Nazism, according to J. K. RowlingF.A.Q. Section at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling has revealed that Bellatrix Lestrange's true love was Voldemort30 July 2007 WebChat with J.K. Rowling, suggesting that the Lestranges' marriage was not affectionate, at least on the part of Bellatrix, who merely made "a respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of her. Rodolphus's feelings are not known. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince someone by the surname "Lestrange" is shown having gone to school with Tom Riddle. It is unknown if this person is Rodolphus's father or another relative. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Rodolphus Lestrange Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Category:Lestrange family Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus